


No matter what

by Demigod_with_dream



Series: What Might Have Been [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad and Dizzy are cousins, Chad wants to be better, Chad who isn’t an idiot, Cinderella’s literally in it for one line, Gen, and Disney apparently won’t acknowledge this, cousin bonding, so I will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod_with_dream/pseuds/Demigod_with_dream
Summary: “I think,” she says, “that no matter what, my step-sisters are still family.  And family stand by each other, no matter what.”OrChad wants to be better, and Dizzy is his cousin, and family should always stand together.





	No matter what

Chad never hated the VK’s.   
Granted, when Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had first arrived in Auradon, he hadn’t exactly been nice, but it hadn’t been out of hate. It was more of an instinctual response deep inside him to what was, really, the first threat he’d ever come across in his life. The isle might have worked for their parents, their problems out of sight and out of mind, but for Chad and his friends it instead gave them the illusion of being untouchable. Anyone that could possibly hurt them was locked away, so what did they have to fear?

And then Ben made his proclamation, and suddenly the danger was there, right in front of them, and they had no idea how to deal with it. Chad knows it’s not an excuse, and as time went on and he spent more and more time with the VK’s, he began to realise that they weren’t evil villains at all, they were just teenagers, same as him. 

So when its announced that the next four are in the process of being chosen, Chad vows to do better, to treat them the same as he would anyone at Auradon Prep. 

-

The week of their arrival begins, and word spreads of who the chosen kids are. These four are younger than the originals, but then, Evie and the others seem determined to get as many children over as quickly as possible, and the younger they are the more quickly they’ll hopefully adjust and more kids can be brought over. No one seems to know their names yet, but they know who their parents are. Chad had sworn he wouldn’t care, that he wouldn’t let it affect how he saw them, but then he finds out who they are. The two youngest are twins, the sons of Smee, and the first girl is Dr Faciliers daughter. But the second girl, is the daughter of Drizella Tremaine. Who, even though Chad’s never met her, is his aunt. Which would make this girl his cousin, his family. He finds out and it’s all he can think about for the rest of the day. 

Chad knows his parents’ story wasn’t as violent as some of his friends’ parents were, but that doesn’t mean it was fun. He knows what happened to his mom, knows how she was treated, and even though its been years and she’s moved on from her past, Cinderella still itches to clean whenever she’s stressed, something she seems to have passed on to Chad. He knows how Lady Tremaine treated his mother, so why would his cousin have received any different? His cousin who, if the gossip is to be believed, is only thirteen. That night he calls his mom, and asks what she thinks he should do.

“I think,” she says, “that no matter what, my step-sisters are still family. And family stand by each other, no matter what.”

-

The next day, he sets out to find Evie. After Bens coronation he’d apologised, and she had graciously accepted. So they might not be the best of friends, but they also weren’t sworn enemies, like Mal and Audrey seemed to be. Chad finds her at her shop, altering dresses and humming to herself when he enters. Evie’s clearly surprised to see him, though she only lets it show for a second before giving him a kind smile and welcoming him in. 

Chad prides himself on his confidence, on being able to keep up his princely appearance no matter what. So to find himself feeling nervous, it throws him off a little, and he can tell Evie can see as well from the way he’s wringing his hands as he talks, stumbling over his words as he tries to ask Evie if she thinks his cousin would be interested in meeting him. When Chad brings himself to look up from his hands again, Evie’s smiling at him, looking at him as if she’s just discovered a side to Chad she didn’t know he had. 

And then suddenly she’s surging forward, hugging him, and he would almost swear her eyes were glistening as he leaned in to return it.

Evie pulled back, still smiling up at him.

“I think she’d love to.”

-

The next day he’s standing in the courtyard with Evie, waiting for the limo to arrive with the new VK’s. With his cousin. He lets out a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and feels someone squeeze his hand. He looks over to see Evie smiling reassuringly at him. Chad returns her smile, before pulling his gaze back to the road as he hears the cheers start up again, signalling the approaching limo. 

The car pulls up, and the door opens, and the kids step out. The boys emerge first, and that’s when it hits him just how young they are. That these really are children, who’ve been left on the Isle. But before Chad can think about it any further, the girls are getting out of the limo. The first one out has a small hat with skulls perched on the side of her head, so Chad assumes she’s Doctor Faciliers daughter. And then there’s a flash of colour as the second girl dives out the door and straight in to Evies arms, squealing and hugging her tight. Evie’s hugging her back and Chad doesn’t even notice Ben and the others walking over to greet the new VK’s, because that’s his cousin. Right there.  
And then Evie’s standing up and taking the girls hand and walking towards him. And then they’re standing in front of him, and Evie turns to back to his cousin. 

“Dizzy, this is your cousin, Chad.” 

Dizzy, he thinks, as she shyly smiles up at him. 

“Hi, I’m Chad” he says, smiling right back at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Chad could have been such an interesting character, especially as he’s the only Auradon kid with family on the Isle, but instead he’s just been made more and more stupid with each film. So this happened. Don’t know if its any good, but oh well.  
Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
